


Shopping.

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel and Ray go shopping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping.

Ray hated the mall, he hated being in places with a large group of people around him, sure he was from New York and he should be used to big crowds but his skin would prickle and sometimes he felt like he couldn’t breath in crowds. Texas wasn’t as congested as New York was, but fuck he just hated crowds.

“Why are we here again?” Ray asked, Joel smiled at Ray and pulled him through the crowd by the hand.

“Umm we need…” Joel stopped and dug through his pockets, letting go of Ray’s hand and pulling out a sheet of paper with a list of electronics they needed for their house, along with other scribbles that only Joel could read because of his god-awful handwriting. Joel read the list out loud and Ray huffed.

“Better get to work then.” So they threaded through the mall, ducking into shops and trying to get the best deal for shit that they needed, sneakily holding hands while they did. Eventually the nightmare was over and they could go home. Ray leaned back in his seat of the car.

“We still need to get groceries,” Joel said and Ray groaned. “God damn Ray you really don’t like the outside.”

“People scare me Joel,” he said in fake terror. Joel shook his head and drove to the nearby store.  
“We only need a few things, want to stay in the car?” Ray would want nothing more than to do that and recharge after being near so many people, but he didn’t trust Joel enough to go get the groceries alone.

“Naw, knowing you, i’ll leave you alone in the store and you’ll come back with a pocket filed with girl’s phone numbers.”

“That was one time, and three girls.”

“But still would it kill you to be like ‘I like dick don’t give me your phone number.’”

“Yes, yes it would kill me. Jealous?” Ray rolled his eyes so hard they almost fell out of his head. He sauntered in front of Joel and wandered around the supermarket. Joel was fucking checking all the prices and comparing them.

“Are you going to pull a bunch of coupons out of your asshole and do that super couponing shit?” Ray was starting to get impatient, he just wanted to go home.

“Hey! I once saw an old lady coupon so hard the store owed her money by the end of it.” Ray rolled his eyes again and left Joel alone.

“Jooooooooeeeeeeel,” Ray whined, usually it was Joel who would act like a five year old but Ray had his moments.

“Raaaaaaaaaaaayyy,” Joel whined back.

“Joeeeeeeeeeeeeelll,” Ray whined again.

“Ray?”

“Joel?”

“Oh my god Ray shut up.”

They stood in a short line and Ray was twitching the whole time, when Joel put everything into a bag Ray picked up all the light shit and made Joel heave anything that was heavy and sprinted to the car. Joel smirked and turned on the ignition once everything was in the trunk and they came home. Ray burst through the apartment door and face planted into the couch.  
“You gonna help me with this shit?” Ray just offered a mumbled reply as he stayed on the couch, still face down.

“You’re going to drown on the couch.” Joel said as he started to unpack their groceries from the bags, Ray again just mumbled a reply.

“Oh house!” Ray exclaimed, “I never want to leave you again!”

“Help put this away Ray.”

“Noooooooooo.”


End file.
